Little Present
by Makoisminez
Summary: Korra has finally come to an end of pregnancy. But there are problems brewing , These unknown enemies are here to bring down the avatar at any cost, but Just how extreme will they get? Will Avatar Korra fix this unbalance war or will she and the ones she love be destroyed in the process? Sequel to Breakable T just to make sure.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n Merry Christmas! Your seeing this correctly! Breakable sequel is now here and its on Christmas didn't you see the author notes on Breakable? it said present did it not? Lol okay your wandering why i named this new story 'Little Present' Well its because its a present for you guys on Christmas and because Korra's new family member! i hope you guys like this story as you did to breakable! sorry if the first chapter is short me and my two cousins have been tired a lot lately like we fell asleep two days ago at 6:00 and woke up 6:00 in the morning then the next day we kept taking naps soo ya thing is im still tired! okay if you don't mind i'm gonna write things i learned from today or at least 3 days ago**

**What i learned: I'm not the only one in my family lac toast and tolerant of milk! /kinda find out my uncle and my grandma is too! :D**

**On with the story! Pabu clause**

**Pabu Santa clause: Ho ho ho Merry Christmas! And she doesn't on this show or else she wouldnt be here!**

**Me: Sooooo true!:D**

* * *

Mako's eyes fluttered opened and looked to see the sun blinding him. He groand sat up and rubed his tired eyes. He yawed and looked at his wife and saw her sound asleep. He smiled and kissed her cheek. Her lips curled up into a smile and her eyes opened. Her beautiful cerulean electrify eyes stared into his amber eyes. He smiled at her and laughed when she playfully slapped him.

"What did I do?"

"You woke me up from my beautiful dream." Korra replied

"I cant help that you looked cute when you slept." He said putting his hand up surrendering

she rolled her eyes and sat up but winced in the process's of doing so. She stretched her arms up and yawned.

"Hungry?"

"Always." He laughed kissed her on the cheek and walked to the kitchen to make breakfast

Korra sighed got out of bed and went to the bathroom she started the water and stripped her clothes off and looked at her huge belly. she was now eight months pregnant with her and Mako's kid. She was happy that she didn't have to wake up in mornings run to the bathroom and vomit but it was kind of hard to do anything without being told if she needed help or that she couldn't fight. She sighed and slipped into the tub.

'To cold' she thought and blew steam out of her nose. she lit all the candles and relaxed deeper into the water.

'Kick' she smiled and looked down at her stomach "Someone missing daddy already?" She said talking to the unborn child it kicked again and she laughed. "You'll see him soon." she said as if it replied to her. After a while she got out of the tub and grabbed her blue towel.

"Someone had a nice bath." Mako smirked and Korra rolled her eyes and went to get dress.  
"Breakfast is ready." he said and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. she smiled and asked

"When do you go to work?"

"In twenty minutes he said and stripped his clothes off Korra smiled and stared at him while he took off his clothes. He smiled

"See something you like?" Korra blushed turned around and continued to get dress. When she finished she went into the kitchen sat down and ate her breakfast

"Korra."

"Yeah?"

"I wont be home until midnight. You know what that means." Korra sighed "Yeah i'm going to call her." Korra said and went to the phone she dialed the number and waited.

"Hello?" said a woman

"Hey 'sami." Mako wont be back for a while." she said and hope the Sato hieress understood

"Oh okay sure i'll be their in ten minutes!''

" Okay see you soon." Korra said and hung up

"Gotta go see you love." he said and kissed her on the forehead then kissed her stomach which replied with a kick looked at Korra who was staring at him back smiling.

"Guess its happy." she chuckled. He laughed nodded and left.

* * *

**A/n Hahaha I like it REVIEW !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I know I haven't updated in a while I was gonna update on new years but then I was lazy then I was gonna update Sunday but this guy almost ran me over! so I was gonna do it yesterday but at school I had gym and I got hit in the face with a racket now I have a swollen eye and a scar and my vision isn't that fixed its still a tad blurry but better than yesterday sooo i'm updating :D PABU!**

**Pabu:THE NERVE OF SOME PEOPLE! TRYING TO RUN HER OVER TISK TISK TISK!**

**Me:THANK YOU! btw this is 2 hours later**

* * *

"So... How you feeling?"

"Sami, i'm carrying a two pound baby my back ache's my feet hurt and my husband left to work how would you feel?"

"Your right i'm sorry." Korra sighed "Dont be im just so stress its killing me!"she exclaimed patting her swollen stomach "Try carrying a eight pound baby atleast a baby."

"I am."She exclaimed happily smiling at Korra's face which changed from confusion to a bright smile

"No way!" Asami smiled

"Yes way!" Korra screeched with happiness as her and Asami jumped up and down screaming

"I'm gonna be an aunt!"Korra screeched while jumping in the air "this is so awesome I cant wait!" "You guys just got married two weeks ago!" she ran into the kitchen

"Kor what are you doing?" she asked with confusion

"Making us tea! it will only be a second!" she said looking for a tea kettle and boiling the water. "What is better to clear the mind then tea?" she yelled from the kitchen "Besides i got a new tea flavor something called Irohs Jasmine Tea? sound calm enough."

"Last time I check you didn't want tea in fact you couldn't stand it!**(I don't like saying hate so i refuse to put it in there so don't expect me to say that evil word again .)** Asami said a smirk hinted in her voice

"Yeah well I never tried this tea and Mako told me to use it because of the mood swings." "what does he know ? he's the one who trigger it!" "for crying out loud i'm 24 years old and being babysitted!"She yelled

"K-" Asami ran to the bathroom and threw up

"Are you okay?"Korra asked looking at her friend who was kneeling near the toilet

"Yeah just morning sickness."

"Well it is eight am so I guess that's just about right." korra said "Tea is ready! she walked to the living room and put some cups on the coffee then grabbed some bread a napkin and some sugar "Wow I feel like i'm in a tea party."Korra mumbled to herself and sat down. Asami came in the room afterwards.

"Okay I just cleaned the bathroom an hour ago actually this whole house now there better not be throw up anywhere or spirits help me ill go avatar state on you!"

Asami laughed "Yes Mrs. Avatar" Asami bowed down lightly and laughed Korra rolled her eyes and took a sip of her tea

"Mmmmm. This tea is good!" she said and took another sip Asami sat down and drunk her tea.

"Wow this is good!" She exclaimed "Really helps with the nausea."

Korra rubbed her belly "These kids are so active why do they come out?!" She groaned and winced Asami laughed

"Maybe they love you and want to stay forever?"

"If they love me they'ed come out! She pouted "Asami I think im going to take a nap."

"Me too" Korra went to her room while Asami went in the guest room and they both fell a sleep

* * *

**Okay how was this chapter? anyway I was watching Lion King on Disney (Since my little cousin wanted to watch it) I really love that movie haha who's your favorite person? Mine is rafiki I love that crazy monkey! oh and I forgot things that I learned today are...**

**my favorite pants button says "Touch me" on it O.o **

**also I have a new shirt that says Gangnam Swag on it Lol anyways REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! honestly dont have much to say...Nothing happened much just the same ol things..*Phone rings*(No that actually happened and ill show you why its in this A/n) i go pick it up and BAM! my mom tells me we now got 3 dogs! :D just got the news just now! YAY! also i am able to answer any questions btw!**

**Thing i learned today is... Actually.. Nothing... that i know of...WAIT! They got a new Lok temple run game on nick... Yup that's it...PABU!**

**Pabu:She don't own da show ya'll!**

**Me:Truth! idk what time it is in the story but its still the same day from last chap. i'll make it as long as I can**

* * *

"Korra wake up." Asami whispered in Korra's ear

"Hmm?" she said eyes still closed

"C'mon Kor wake up!"

"Noooo..." Korra whined putting a pillow over her head

"C'mon Kor you don't even know where we going!"

"Does it have a bed?"

"No." Asami sighed

"Then I wont like this "Place"

"Korra just come."

"Why should I?" Korra said, took the pillow off her head and stared at Asami with squinted eyes. "Asami where are we going?"

"To the Republic City mall!"Asami smiled

"Why?"

"To buy you some baby clothes! That's why!" Asami said getting impatient

Korra sighed "Fine. You pick the clothes to wear since your my Stylist." Asami squealed and ran to Korra's dresser to pick out some clothes

Korra just watched Asami pick out some clothes and throw them on the bed next to her. When she was done she looked at Korra to see if she approved

"Hmmm.. I actually like it!" Korra said smiling. It was a pair of blue jeans with a blue top that was big enough to fit her huge belly, brown Uggs and dream catcher earrings.**(Link to profile!)** "Not what I usually wear but I can wear my usual when this kid comes out." Korra took the clothes while Asami turned around.

"Finished. You can turn around know." Asami turned around and smiled "Now for your hair!" Korra groaned "Nope not hearing it Korra! Asami pulled out her hair and combed it then braid it and left her two front wolf tails alone.

"Finshed." Asami said "Look in the mirror ." Korra turned, walked to the bathroom and smiled

"Not bad 'Sami."

"Okay let's go shopping!" Asami squealed

Korra sighed but walked to the door grabbed her house keys and opened her house door Korra heared vomiting and assumed Asami was having her morning sickness again. Asami walked to Korra and saw Korra giving her "The glare." Asami laughed

"Yes I washed my mess." Korra stopped glaring, smiled and walked out the house to the car. Asami laughed and walked to the car.

"Woah Asami whats this?" Korra said looking at the black car

"Say hello to the Satomobile 300 Xl. I had this thought every since I was eight and couldn't wait to use it." Asami clicked a button on her keys and the car automatically turned on. "Nice huh?"

"This is awesome 'Sami!" Korra said hugging her friend. Asami smiled and got in the car Korra doing the same. Asami pushed the gear and drove off.

Asami turned on the radio while Korra looked out the window. when the next song came on she smiled, it was Lost My Heart in Republic City.

_Flashback_

_"Korra?" Korra turned around from the group of strangers to see Mako walking towards her._

_"Oh hey Mako Whats up." she said looking at her boyfriend. Is there trouble?" she said starting to get worried_

_"No nothing like that. I just wanted to know if..well y-you wanted to dance with me." he said stuttering._

_Korra smiled and nodded "Of course..." he smiled and led her to the middle of the dance floor while everyone danced with their love._

_"Alright everyone were bout to take things down a little. Grab your partners and come to the dance floor... This song is called Lost My Heart in Republic City." the lights dime down as everyone grabbed their partner Korra looked around to see her friends and basically family dancing. Jinora with Skoochy, Bolin with Asami, Ikki dancing with Meelo and Rohan and another toddler that's a girl while Pema and Tenzin near them was dancing. The girls toddler parents near her as well. Korra smiled and thought about having a family of her own. She smiled and looked at Mako who was looking at her the whole time. He smiled when he saw her looking at Rohan and the little girl and saw that she was looking at him. he whispered in her ear_

_"One day." he said smiling she smiled back and put her head on his chest._

_" One day,"she replied._

_Flashback_ _End _

"Korra?" Asami waved her hand in front of her friend

"What?" Korra said snapping out of her flashback

"Where at the mall..." She said "You looked like you were in trance. Are you okay?

"I'm fine, lets go." Korra said and got out of the satomobile she put her hands on her stomach and entered the mall with Asami

* * *

**Yay I wrote A big chap! Satisfied? sorry for long wait! it's been like almost a month! Hehe well REVIEW! also I put a poll up and I need your opinion!**

**REVIEW! ERR I'LL TRY TO UPADE THE OTHER STORYS SOMEDAY...**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS! IM BAACK! I MISSED YOU SOO MUCH Im going to update you on whats happening in life**

**1. My two dogs had 11 Puppies**

**2. saw them a week ago now they can walk,look and see**

**3.I Got high Honers**

**4. I MIGHT make a new story**

**5. It will probably called " Love finds its way back."**

**6. I have a new beta her name is... ATskater she doesnt know untill she reads this ;)**

**Pabu!: Its been so long! she nevr owend Legend of Korra or Avatar the Last Airbender**

* * *

Korra pov

"Okay Korra, we are not shopping for me, we're shopping for the baby. Now lets find as much as we can, that you don't already have from the baby shower. I'll meet you back here in sixty minutes, and here is one-hundred and fifty yuans."

"I swear 'sami, you sound like im a three year old." Asami's head fell back as she laughed

"Well, some times you act like it."

"N-no I dont!" she crossed her arms while a pout invaded her features

"Yeah sure." Asami rolled her eyes "C'mon, let's split." Asami went upstairs, while Korra roamed the stores. Korra found a shop with baby items and looked at the store's title.

"Fashionable Babies." she mumbled "Great.."She rolled her eye,s sarcasm dripping like poison.

Asami pov

"That will be thirty five yuans." Asami paid the cashier a fifty, in which she gave money back.

"You don't look pregnant." she said

"No this is for my friend."

"Oh I thought you were pregnant."

"No your right, I am."

"Oh well, congrats!"

"Th-

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ri_-

"Asami Sato here." there was frantic yelling on the other line.

"Again? Really Bo?"

"When is your lunch?" more yelling "Well I don't want Beifong-"

"Okay see you in thirty minutes" -whispering voice-

"I said bye Bolin!" she snapped as she slammed the phone shut.

* * *

"Thanks Asami for taking me shopping, It helped a lot." Korra sat on the red sofa next to her friend

"Your welcome Kor." Korra looked at the clock on the wall

"Well Mako's gonna be here in ten minutes. You can go home if you want.

"Are you sure?"

"S'ami I can already tell your tired. Get some rest you, have work tomorrow anyways."

"Okay." Asami got up, and walked to the door "See ya Kor."

Korra got up, and made roast duck, and noodles. As she was stirring the noodles she heard keys clink, silence, then the door opened to show a nervous yet tired Mako.

"Hi sweetie, How was work." Korra kissed him on the cheek.

"Fine." he kissed her temple.

Korra looked at him and saw him shuffle uncomfortably. She looked at the door to see it was still open. She looked back at him and crossed her arms above her stomach.

"Mako, whats wrong?"

"Um-well... I have a partner you see, and Beifong told us since we have an important crimminal case that the partner had to stay with us for a couple of days." he stutterd.

Korra raised an eyebrow at her husband smirking, loving the way he got even more nervous.

"Okay thats fine, but he's your responsability." she waved off. Korra turned around to wipe her hands.

Mako looked around the house "It's actually a she." he said looking like a trapped animal.

Korra dropped the towel, and looked at her husband in rage "W-what?" She seethed, her face red anger edged on her face.

Mako grabbed her arm, pulling her close to his chest his eyes bearing into hers, lips inches apart.

"Just till everything is under control. I would never do this to hurt you, and if she does anything that pricks you ,she can leave." he whispered, his lips brushing hers. Honey soft eyes watching the chaotic ocean calm once more into the soft blue eyes of his wife.

"Okay." she sighed "Foods done I've already ate and im tired. Don't stay up to long." she kissed him softly, turned around, and went to bed shutting the door-not hard- after her.

"Did she say yes?" A soft voice asked.

"Yes Nila." Mako gestured his hand for her to come in "Although I think she's a bit unhappy your here." he looked at the girl. she had green grass eyes, pale skin, and a strong yet feminine look.

Nila went to the couch and slept instantly, while Mako ate, took a shower, and went to get dress for bed. he opened the bedroom door, to see his wife's head lying on her polarbear dog's head. When he stepped inside, her head shot up at him, as he shut the door, and walked up to the bed. he turned the light off while, Korra turned and shuffled into his warmth.

"Night love." he whispered.

"Good night."

* * *

**Long enough? sorry I havnt update much I'll try to do it quicker.**

**REVIEW?**

**MAYBE?  
K BYE**

**P.s sorry for error**


	5. An Important !

**A/n**

**Hey guys I just wanted to say that Little Present is still continuing. But that's not really why I typed this, I'm am here to tell you that I will/Have changed the summary. It had absolutely nothing to do with the story except that Korra WILL have a baby so I'm changing the summary and a few other things (That I now forgotten) I Know you guys thought that this was an update and I'm sorry to false alarm you.**

**We will meet again...**

**~Mim**


	6. Chapter 6

Golden streaks of light flooded into her face. she groaned and turned around, sighing when she couldn't find a proper laying position. she cursed under her breath about how impossibly fat she was and got out from the covers. she walked to her closet and put on her blue robe and slippers, having to wrap the string around her enormous stomach. she rubbed her eyes and stretched her arms leg, and back. once she heard a little 'pop' she smiled satisfyingly and walked into her medium sized kitchen. As she walked in she stopped and looked at the table to see her husband and his partner. she had to admit that the girl was very beautiful (not Asami beautiful but close enough.) she felt a pang of what she thought was jealousy but shook it off. she looked around the kitchen and brought her gaze back to her husband and the girl. They were deep in conversation about spirits knew what until the girls eyes flickered to mines. I smiled a bit and as polity as possible waved. her eyes widen and she stared at me her for a good minute. Mako, who was still talking, stopped and asked what she was looking at before turning his head to look at ocean blue eyes. He smiled lightly and got up to walk close to me. as he did so he waved his hand to the girl and beckoned her to come.

"Nila this is Korra my wife, Korra this is Nila my partner." she shook my hand the awe still stuck in her face. I smiled at her trying to be as welcoming as I can.

"Hello." I said, she smiled brightly.

"Your Avatar Korra?" I nodded my head and smiled.

"The one and only." she looked at my husband with a playful glare,

"You never told me you married Avatar Korra. You know i'm new here!" she said he smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"Oops." I looked at my husband and rolled my sapphire eyes while he just smiled brightly.

"So, how did you come here?" I asked getting up to make some tea. I waddled to the cabinets and opened them.

"Well, I lived in the Earth Kingdom my entire life, in a small house with my mother and father. We lived in a peaceful part of the town, My mom was a florist and my dad was a zookeeper. We weren't rich, nor poor. one day my mother got very ill, we called the healers and they came to take care of her, but it was no use"-she shook her head-" she was too sick. she died a few days later. My dad was devastated." Korra was finished with the tea and was handing it out to them saving one for herself. "Even though my dad was grieving, he still took care of me no matter what. As I grew I heard about Republic City and all the problems you guys faced. After the war with Amon I decided I would like to help Republic city. So, here I am..." She smiled even though her eyes reflected a different story.

Korra smiled sadly at her "I'm sorry for your mother." she said truly meaning it. Kila straightened up and smiled at the avatar,

"Don't be, Everyone goes sometimes quicker than others. Anyways I think its time we go back to work on those cases Mako." she said turning to Mako and waiting for his reply. He nodded his head and murmured 'I'll catch up.' she nodded and he turned to his wife going into the bedroom. he looked at her and smiled.

"Hi."

"Hi."

"Hows the baby?" he put his hand on her swollen belly.

"Fine, what about you City boy. Are you okay?" He rolled his eyes at the old nick name she gave him.

"Fine..." he said pulling her into an awkward soft hug. He breathed her in enjoying her soft chestnut silky hair. he breathed her intoxicating smell like it would be his last and just enjoyed the comfort of his family. he grinned when he felt a kick then another. he felt her stiffened but relaxed. he looked down to see her face filled with confusion.

"Kor-"

"The kicks..." she looked up at his honey eyes that were now filled with a mirror of confusion. she continued. "There was a kick on two different sides, feel it." she guided both of his hands to each side of her stomach. He waited for about a sec before feeling two kicks, and just like she said they where on different sides.

"Maybe he's using his hand and legs?" he thought. she shrugged and the smile began to go back on her face

"Maybe." she looked at the clock then looked back at her husband "don't you have some work to do?" she said his eyes widen in remembrance as he kissed her head and ran back to the kitchen. Korra sighed and got dress wearing the Air Acolyte clothes Pema gave her when she was pregnant with Jinora. She let her hair fall to her shoulders and combed the naps out of her hair. when she was done, and taking the hair out the comb, she walked to the kitchen. When she was about to grab her shoes the doorbell rang. sighing she opened the door to find Asami smiling at her.

"Hey Kor!" she said she walked right in the house and stopped to look at the table. she turned around and looked at Korra with confusion etched all over her face "Who is she?" she whispered her eyes sharp and cautious.

"Mako's partner." she said rolling her eyes at her best friends overreaction.

"Oh." she looked at the deep conversation between the two cops.

"So what are you doing here?" Korra turned around to look at the heiress

"Well, I was thinking since I had to get a check up, that you might wanted to come with me, and maybe you can get a check up too." I thought of this for a good moment and shrugged my shoulders.

"Fine with me. just give me a sec." she walked behind her husband and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and gave her a kiss on the lips before returning to his work. Korra walked back and put on the shoes Pema gave her. She had to admit that wearing the clothes were quite comfortable. she walked outside with Asami as they went in the new car.

* * *

"Well Mrs. Sato, you are going fine. The baby is healthy and is coming quite strongly. Just make sure you don't stress yourself out and it should be absolutely fine." the healer looked at the heiress with a smile. She then turned to a surprisingly patient avatar who's hands were folded on her stomach gently.

"Ah, Avatar Korra." she bowed slightly. Kora stood up, bowed, then sat on the chair and lied down. "Lets see how you are going." she rolled up Korra's shirt and put the stethoscope on her stomach. she would shuffle every once and a while smiling every time.

_"That's a good sign, right?"_

She thought but continued to look at the healer. After a while the healer stopped and put some water on her stomach letting it glow around her stomach. Once she was finished she took some notes. She flipped the page back to the last appointment and frowned a tad, she looked back to what she wrote and scribbled some more before putting the clipboard down and feeling Korra's stomach. she looked up her face blank.

"I will be right back." her voice showed no emotion as she walked out. Korra looked at Asami who was looking back, confusion written all over her face. Korra shrugged and looked at the door waiting in anticipation. the door finally opened and the nurse came back her serious face was gone

"Sorry for the confusion." she said she rolled Korra's shirt back down as Korra sat up she had one thing on her mind.

"What was the problem?" confusion and a growing sense of fear ran across her face. The nurse chuckled at the avatar

"I'm sorry I forgot to tell you that you seemed to passed your due date." she said, Korra froze and looked at her.

"You mean as in I was supposed to have the baby already?" she looked at the doctor utterly confused. the nurse nodded and patted the girl to sit up as she explained.

"The baby was supposed to be born three days ago." Korra looked at her with fear. "But it's nothing to worry about, It happens a lot. you see, we give you a due date but it is just simply an educated guess so your really not overdue. It's perfectly normal to give birth one to two weeks before — or after — your due date." She looked at Korra with a smile "Nothing serious." Korra smiled at the nurse.

"But, you made a face.. Why?" the nurse laughed again.

"They messed up your records a bit and I just had to fix them up , they said that you were due next month. Again nothing too serious." she gave Korra a reassuring smile "Just don't walk longer than thirty minutes, it's not good for the baby, and don't stress yourself out." Korra looked at her for any information about how the baby was when she noticed the nurse forgot about it completely. The nurse realized this and chuckled.

"My apologies I forgot to tell you how the baby is! Well, it is very healthy, nothing is wrong, and it seems to ready to come out any day now!" she smiled warmly at Korra. Who smiled brightly and waved goodbye to the nurse.

"See you when the baby is coming!" The nurse yelled. Asami and Korra walked out the hospital to the Sato mobile

"Want to get some food?" Asami asked her friend. She started the car and looked at her friend who was looking at her like it was the best idea ever.

"Of course!" she yelled like a three year old getting a new toy. Asami chuckled and drove to Narook's

* * *

"We are here to celebrate the Return of General Iroh and Commander Bumi. Let us dance and celebrate!" Tenzin smiled to the crowed. Mostly everyone in Republic City was in the City Hall for the celebration. Korra was talking to Iroh her face sparkling.

"So how you've been Sparky?" Korra smirked at the nick name she gave him since they where young. Iroh rolled his topaz eyes at his nick name but smiled.

"Like always, Mom complaining about her usual, Grandfather telling stories, just the same." he smiled "What about you Kory?" he laughed when she gave him a displeased glare. "You know, with pregnancy."

"Fine, this kid is extra jumpy and kicky today." she said wincing after just being kicked harshly. she looked at her stomach and muttered curses under her breath. Iroh laughed at her.

"Excuse me but I have to find my husband now." Korra walked to find her husband talking with Cheif Beifong. Korra sped up to them. Her blue dress swaying as she finally reached him. He turned around and looked at her. He smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

"I thought you were talking to Iroh?" he murmured

"I was, but I decided to find my beloved husband." his chest rumbled with chuckles as she pouted. "On second thought. I have to use the bathroom." she dashed away to the private ladies room and shut the door. while she was trying to use the bathroom she heard three familiar voices.

"Okay Ikki where at the bathroom." she heard Asami say

"But the doors locked! someones using it!" Ikki's high voice squeaked

"Well were just gonna have to wait." she heard Asami sigh

"Korra I know it's you in there." Jinora's voice rung. I sighed

"Yes now can you leave me at peace?" I yelled to them

"But your taking forever!" Ikki screeched I rolled my eyes

"Try carrying a baby that's pressing it's head on your bladder!" she yelled back. _Where was Pema when you needed her?_ she thought. It was as though the spirits had heard her prayers because the next second in the half she heard a voice yell out to the kids.

"What are you three doing?" Pema asked

"I have to use the bathroom and Korra's taking badger sloth years!" Ikki's voice said. Korra could picture Pema rolling her eyes at her daughter. C'mon we'll just use the public one. she heard Pema say. Korra could hear Ikki protest through the hall.

Once she got out she went back to Iroh who as soon as he saw Korra laughed again. Korra looked at him and glared, but laughed with him until she felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen she felt something wet seep down her dress. Iroh grabbed her shoulder as her face mirrored pain and fear. she looked at Iroh and whispered,

"My water broke."

* * *

_A/n Wow! I never wrote so much! um... so Yeah I left you guys with a Cliffy! ha ha ^.^'' since I don't have any mood I'll tell you something surprising. Ready?_

_._

_._

_*Whispers* I never liked any of my stories... *Gasp* yup never have liked any of my stories but the ones I really don't like I delete soo Little Present is going to be deleted..._

_(Jk jk) It wont_

_REVIEW? MAYBE?_

_P.S Sorry for Errors!_

_Edit: This was supposed to be here yesterday but I don't know if it was just me, but Fanfic was having Errors Enjoy! Also Korra's outfit for the Celebration is on my profile_


End file.
